Faceless Puppeteer
The Faceless Puppeteer is an unknown evil entity and role-play character used by Fr0stfur Personality The Faceless Puppeteer is evil and cruel, relishing in the misery of others. If it is winning a battle, it will often cause the foe as much pain as possible before finishing it off or just dominating its mind alltogether. History ''First Appearance'' In Melbourne, Australia, Faceless Puppeteer arrived with Inferno DesGhidorah, El Gusano Gigante, Neo El Gusano, and Scorpicore to wreak havoc. At the time, Faceless Puppeteer was disguised as a member of the Geonosian Golems. As the jaegers Winter Flurry, Toxic Tsunami, Diamond Avalanche, Shameless Fox, Redflag Horowitz, Wolf Queen, and Tacit Ronin appeared, they engaged the earth defending team of seven, thirsty for blood! The Golem, currently a starfish-shaped ship, landed and transformed into a golem, punching Tacit Ronin. As he sent eye lasers at Toxic Tsunami, the jaeger dodged, only for them to hit Diamond Avalanche instead. As Avalanche tried to fight off Scorpicore, the golem punched the jaeger in the back of the head to disrupt him. Toxic Tsunami sliced the Golem in half with his chainsword. However, it didn't work; before reforming, the bottom half tripped Tsunami while the upper half punched him in the face. As the Golem turned to the rookie jaegers, Toxic Tsunami blasted him with another purple beam that had little effect. Turning one of his arms into a sharp blade, the Golem slashed Redflag Horowitz from the side. As Redflag stumbled back, the Golem just maliciously stared and headbutted the rookie jaeger with his hard armor. As he was hit by a Wave Laser, the Golem sent a blade from his arm at Redflag Horowitz that missed. Faceless Puppeteer was done: the Golem suddenly let out an ear-piercing shriek. As the Golem swept his lasers from Inferno to Tacit Ronin, Winter Flurry sent out her chainsword from her arm, decapitating it. As the jaegers were distracted by the new arrival of Neo Spacegodzilla, they barely heard the hum of the Golem powering down... But they did hear the laugh of Faceless Puppeteer emerging from the Golem. Cackling, Faceless Puppeteer glowed with energy as Scorpicore circled him. Ready to finish off the jaegers, the faceless evil entity grabbed Winter Flurry telekinatically and threw her into the three rookie jaegers. Faceless Puppeteer electrocuted Wolf Queen with purple bolts from his wings. As she pounded away with her railgun, Faceless Puppeteer disappeared into the shadows, appearing behind her. Faceless Puppeteer prepared to finish her off, until... A golden ax slashed through Scorpicore. With another slash and an overhead swing, the abomination shrieked and fled. Panicked by the arrival of Paladin, Faceless Puppeteer sent purple bolts everywhere. However, Paladin used his divine smite to make a beam of light that made Faceless Puppeteer squeal and disappear in a puff of smoke. Abilities *The Faceless Puppeteer can use its massive wings to fly at up to Mach 1. *Can fire purple energy lasers from wings *Uses powerful telekinesis *The Faceless Puppeteer can use shadows to seemingly teleport. *The Faceless Puppeteer can use its dark powers to lessen the effects of power-ups or other forms of increased strength. *The Faceless Puppeteer can use powerful mind control on others, gaining control over them temporarily. Trivia *The Faceless Puppeteer controlling the Geonosian Golem all along in the Struggle in Melbourne was completely unscripted. Category:Villains Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Unknown Fate Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)